


Javert

by Alice_Majella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Majella/pseuds/Alice_Majella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert had never appreciated the sounds of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/gifts).



> I blame Tumblr.  
> http://eyrie-dragon.tumblr.com/post/44778772495/otp-javert-x-his-name-someone-write-the-fic  
> And then it became much too serious and not at all the comic Javert/his name fic that anyone actually wanted.

Javert had never been one for aesthetics. He had never appreciated the sounds of words: how they could taste like honey in your mouth; how they could roll off your tongue. Order, justice, and law ruled his life – he had no time for words.  Words were vehicles to explain how right and wrong were black and white; how consequences followed actions as easily as night followed day; how otherwise, society could not function.

Thirty years and hundreds of arrests taught him that people didn’t – wouldn’t, couldn’t – understand, no matter the words, nor the consequences. They had no thought for the order of society. No thought for justice. On the streets of Paris, the law had no power.

But thirty years and hundreds of arrests had taught the people something, too. It had taught them word which could break up the rowdiest riot, a word which invoked protection from any crime. A word which had power on the streets of Paris.

It had mean a father from the galleys; a life begun in the gutter; an eternal exclusion from the society which he served.

It meant to the people of Paris: order; justice; law.

The explanation was two short syllables, and the people of Paris understood.

It tasted like honey on his tongue.


End file.
